City of Angels
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: When Spike kills himself for tying to rape Buffy, he never once thought he'd end up where he did. I suck at summaries, please read.
1. Prolouge

**A.N; Ok, this is my first BtVS story, so...please don't criticize too much.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned BtVS, Spike wouldn't have died in the series finale. :P**

"Spike," Ember whispered, green eyes wide. "Please, don't."

The bleach-blond vampire looked around at the wide, horrified eyes surrounding him. Anya, Xander, Angel, Ember, and then his eyes landed on Buffy.

The Slayer's face was an even mixture of shock, horror, and disbelief. Her green eyes screamed; _Spike! For the love of God, don't!_

Spike's un-beating heart seemed to give a pained squeeze. It was his obsession with the beautiful slayer that had placed him in this position. If he hadn't tried to rape her, he wouldn't be standing in the middle of the Graveyard, gripping a wooden stake aimed directly at his heart.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this. The world would be much better off without him. _Buffy _would be better off without him.

"I have one last request," Spike said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "On my grave, I want it to say _William Pratt _not _Spike. _I want to be remembered as the shy English poet, not the ruthless vampire who slaughtered half of Europe." He looked over at Buffy. "Buffy," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I love you, and...and I'm sorry." And with that, Spike drove the stake through his chest, and into his heart.

He watched as the blood oozed out of the wound, slid down his fingers, and dripped onto the ground.

His vision was quickly going black, but he managed to lift his head and looked at the faces surrounding him. He gave them all a weak smile. "I'm finally free." He whispered hoarsely.

And even dying, Spike knew it was true. He was finally free from the guilt of his murders, from his love for a girl that had cost him everything, he was finally free from it all.

As Spike fell to the ground, he couldn't help the small smile that formed at his lips as he quietly slipped into death.

For the first time in almost one-hundred years, he felt at peace.

**A.N; Ok, I think this turned out better than I thought it would. Just for those of you wondering, Ember is my Oc and Spike's 'sixteen' year old sister who's is Angel's mate. And I also know Angel left at the end of season three, but hold on, cause I'll explain everything in later chapters. **

**Now for the most important part...Did you love it? Hate it? Leave me a review, and tell me what you think. So until next time;**

**Peace, Love, and Blond Vampires-**

**Jalice**


	2. Time Of Dying

**A.N; Hello fellow Spuffy lovers! I was listening to my IPod while thinking of chapter 1 of COA, and then this song came on...I just thought this worked so well. So, this is what Spike was thinking as he died. Enjoy! :D**

**Song; Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer; I do not own BtVS or 3DG in any way, shape, or form.**

**(Spike's P.O.V)**

_On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Dead I fall asleep<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

Pain was numbing every inch of my body as I lay dying on the ground. Every moment of my life was flashing before my eyes. Cecily rejecting me, saying I was beneath her. Angelus, Drusilla, and Darla finding me crying. Killing all those people, shoving the railroad spike through the man's head, after he has said that was what he would rather have done then having to listen to my poetry.

If I could've, I would have flinched. Why couldn't that have all been a dream? But even if it had been, would anyone had bothered to wake me from the nightmare?__

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

Though I tried hard not to get killed by Angelus, and even though I _did _survive, I guess none of that mattered.__

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<em>

If Buffy had tried to stop me from staking myself, I guess I wouldn't have. I would _not _die if she was standing next to me, asking me not to leave her. I don't know why, but I felt alive when I was with her. Though even dying, I knew I'd wait for her forever.__

_On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

I could only feel the soft grass under me, acting as my deathbed. The realization hit me that with my suicide, I had lost _everything. _But honestly, I didn't care. I could still see flashes of my past flickering past my eyes. I mentally scowled. Why hadn't I died yet? Was the stake too much, or was it just not enough? Either way, I was ready to wake up from this nightmare__

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

__I just hoped that, even though I'd be dead in reality, I would survive in everyone's memories.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>_

I hoped, hell, I _prayed _that Buffy knew that even dead I'd still wait for her. I'd want her to know how I felt when I was with her, that I felt human, and not like the evil, vile monster I truly was. I hoped that in her mind, I would never die, and that she knew that I still loved her, and I always would.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<em>

The numbness spread to my hands, and I could feel myself fall deeper and deeper into the darkness of death. Now, I don't think that I'll ever be able to prove this, but I swear that I managed to smile as th feeling of peace washed over me.

I was finally free.

**A.N; Ok, I liked and hated how this turned out. But, it was kinda hard to use this considering the chorus starts out; **_**I will **_**not **_**die. **_**But, after hearing the first line, I had to use it! But, I think it turned out better than I expected. **

**Stay tuned for next chapter. And, just to torture you all, here's a little sneak peak!**

_**(Spike's P.O.V)**_

She blinked. "I'm your escort."

I raised an eyebrow. "Escort to where?"

She stretched out her wings (Which kinda freaked me out, considering that I forgot they were there.), looked up to the starry sky, and, in a very curt tone, she replied; "Home."

**So, if you want to see what that's all about, stay tuned!**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Blond Vampires**

**Jalice**

**:D**

**P.S: For those of you who have never heard the song, link on my profile.**


	3. Unlikely Angel

**Disclaimer; The day I own BtVS, is the day the comic series gets turned into TV seasons**

**(Spike's P.O.V)  
><strong>

_'Too bad for Heaven, and too good for hell' _is how Ember had described me. So, if that's true...where the hell am I now? Somewhere in between?

I sat up, and looked around. I was still in the graveyard, but something felt...different.

I looked over my shoulder, and my eyes widened.

I was looking at my own body.

My eyes were wide open, but they were glazed and staring at nothing. The stake was still embedded in my chest, blood was leaching from the edges of the hole, staining my shirt.

"No." Someone's raspy voice whispered.

I looked up and I saw Angel's arms wrapped tightly around a trembling Ember. I saw how badly her legs were shaking, and I knew he was holding her to comfort her and keep her from collapsing.

I looked back at my body, and scowled. Why the hell had it not disintegrated into dust yet?

"Because you died by your own hand."

I jumped at least a foot in the air. I leaped to my feet, and whirled around.

A girl, no older than me, was leaning against one of the tombstones. He skin was absolutely flawless. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she was absentmindedly twirling one of her dark red curls around her index finger. She was wearing a long snow white strapless dress that came to her ankles and matching white ballet flats. But what _really_ caught my eye were the large sky blue and white wings folded against her back.

When she saw that all I could do was stare, she smiled. "Hello William, or should I call you Spike?"

I tried to say something, but I couldn't find my voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that stake pierced your heart, but I know it didn't pierce your vocal cords."

"S-Spike." I choked out.

She blinked. "But your last request to your friends was to put _William Pratt _on your grave, not _Spike." _She tilted her head to one side. Though she looked confused, her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

The shock faded away, and I narrowed my eyes. "Just because I said that I wanted it on my grave, doesn't mean that I want to be called that to my face!" I growled...then I realized I didn't have much of an argument.

The girl laughed softly. "Calm down." She said. "I'm just messing with you."

I growled softly as she took a step closer to me. "And just who the bloody hell are you?"

She gave me another small smile. "My name is Diane." She said. There was a faint trace of some foreign accent, but I couldn't quite place it. French maybe?

She blinked. "I'm your escort."

I raised an eyebrow. "Escort to where?"

She stretched out her wings (Which kinda freaked me out, considering that I forgot they were there), looked up to the starry sky, and in a very curt tone, she replied; "Home."

I was confused for a moment, but as I opened my mouth to ask meant, it hit me.

I quickly shook my head. "No. There has to be some mistake." I said. "I can't go," I paused. "There." I said, for lack of a better word. "I'm a monster. A soulless demon."

Diane blinked. "That's a matter of opinion."

"No, that's a matter of me being a Vampire."

She sighed. "Look Spike," She said softly. "I'm just following orders, and I was sent to come get you on the notice of your suicide" She paused. "And besides, I really don't think you're all _that _evil." She smiled. "Anyone who kills themselves to prove that they love someone isn't a bad guy in my book. They're just _very _romantic."

I scoffed. "Yeah, cause the monster who tortured people with railroad spikes is the definition of Romeo." I growled sarcastically.

She blinked. "No," She said slowly. "But the shy, sweet, gentle, English poet is a close one in my opinion."

"Haven't you noticed? He died over a century ago!" I growled.

Diane sighed. "Spike, stop denying it. You staked yourself, you died, I show up saying I'm here to take you. Face it, you're an Ang-"

"Don't say it!" I snarled. "I am _not _one of them!"

"I beg to differ."

I growled, and she blinked slowly. "Please," She said softly. "Just come with me. I'll take you to where you truly belong now."

I went quiet for a moment. Had I, Spike, the second most ruthless Vampire ever recorded, really been accepted into..._Heaven?_

I looked at Diane, there wasn't a hint of deception in her eyes. I looked back over my shoulder at my pale, blood-drenched body, stake still sticking straight out of my chest.

I took a deep breath. "Fine." I murmured hesitantly. "I'll come."

She smiled. "Excellent." She turned around. "Follow me please."

I took one step forward, then I paused, and I stole one last glance at my lifeless body and the shocked faces surrounding it, then I turned around, and followed Diane into the shadows.

**A.N; Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R Please!**

**P.S: Link to Diane on my profile**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Blonde Vampires**

**Jalice**

**:D**


	4. Welcome

**Disclaimer; If I owned BtVS, Spike would have been a main character since S1**

**(Spike's P.O.V)**

I silently followed Diane as she navigated me through the unfamiliar territory. And, trust me, Heaven didn't look _anything _like the traditional description. The paths were paved in sleek white marble and silver. Every home was roughly the size of, well...a mansion. A few other Angels were out, and as we walked by, they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me and Diane with wide eyes.

"Ignore them." She said softly. "They're always curious about newcomers."

_Yeah, _I thought bitterly. _Especially when that newcomer is a former Vampire._

As if she could read my mind, she turned her head to smile at me. "Don't worry." She said. "Only me, Skyla, and the other Guardians know who you _really _are."

_Skyla? _I thought in confusion. _Other Guardians?_

She chuckled at the confused look on my face. "All will be explained in a moment."

She led me to the biggest house on the square. It was _gigantic _(And that was an understatement!). Made of gleaming platinum, gold, silver and at least eight stories high, it made me cringe. Not do to the fact it was intimidating, but the fact my fate laid somewhere behind the double doors. I gulped.

Diane looked back over at me with a kind, sympathetic smile. "Don't worry." She said gently. "Skyla has already accepted you. She just needs to review your profile."

The look I was giving her must've been pretty blank, because she laughed softly. "I need to keep in mind that you're new to the whole Angel thing." She shook her head and laughed again. "Just follow me."

She pushed open the platinum doors, and led me up a silvery staircase. At the top of the stairs, there was a row of doors that had to be at least a mile long.

"This way please." She said, turning to the left. She led me to a large gold door, and knocked softly on it.

_"Yes?" _A voice on the other side asked.

"Miss Skyla?" Diane said softly. "It's Diane, I have him."

It was silent for a moment, then the voice replied; _"Please come in."_

Diane looked over at me, smiled again, and pushed open the door, gesturing for me to follow.

I silently trailed behind, and I stopped in the doorway, quietly looking around.

The room was set up as if it belonged to royalty. The walls were frost white, as was the plush carpet. The bed was snow white with a pale canopy and the bedposts were made of entwined silver and gold. The desk was polished, gleaming, unscratched mahogany wood, and the girl leaning against it didn't help the whole Princess thing.

She didn't look any older than thirty (If she was even that!) She had waist long platinum blond hair, pale, flawless skin (Much like Diane's), and she was wearing a long white dress that came to her feet and white high heels. Her wings were twice as large as Diane's, and they were several shades of gold and silver that reflected the light bouncing off them.

She turned her head to look at me, and smiled, her soft light green eyes glimmering. "Come it, Come in." She purred.

I timidly shuffled into the room. I hadn't been this panicky since the day I confessed my feelings to Cecily, and we all know where _that _got me.

"William Pratt, correct?" She asked, tilted her head to one side.

I silently nodded, not bothering to correct her,

She smiled, taking a step forward. "My name is Skyla. I am the lead Guardian."

"Guardian?" I asked softly.

She chucked, as if she found my question amusing. "Yes. Guardian, as in, Guardian Angel." She smiled again. "It's my job to keep all the other Guardians in line and to send certain Angels to retrieve the dead."

"Hence me coming to get you after you died." Diane said, coming to stand beside Skyla.

"Ok, wait." I said. "Would someone _please _explain to me why I'm here though? I thought Heaven was for the good an noble, not vile and evil creatures like me."

Diane and Skyla exchanged a quick glance, then Skyla nodded. "Yes. You're right."

I slowly raised an eyebrow. "So I'm here, because...?"

"Well," Diane said slowly. "We didn't think you were all that evil."

I widened my eyes. "What the bloody hell would make you think _that?"_

"Well," Skyla said, walking tords the bookshelf placed in the back left corner of the room. "Let's take a look."

She grabbed a thick (Very) book off the top shelf, and carried it over to her desk. She flipped open the front cover, and she held her hand right over it. "William Aaron Pratt." She said slowly.

My eyes widened again.

The pages were beginning to flip...on their own

They flipped slowly at first, almost hesitantly, then they began to slowly pick up speed until it got to the point that the pages were rushing past in a grey blur. Near the back though, they began to slowly come to a stop until they halted completely, leaving the book open to a page worn with age.

Skyla carefully picked up the book and began scanning the page. "William Aaron Pratt." She read. "Born October eighteenth, eighteen-fifty-three to Anne Jadelyn Pratt. Older brother to Cynthia Emerald Pratt by eleven years."

You have no idea how grateful I was that she skipped over my father's name. I didn't know who he was before, and I didn't want to know now.

"A novice poet," She continued on. "Sweet, shy, gentle, and somewhat-romantic. Tried to charm Cecily Greenbriar in eighteen-eighty and was rejected."

My lip curled up in a snarl at the mention of the bitch who tore my heart out and tore in to shreds. **(A.N; Am I the only one who hates Cecily with an Angelus like rage?)**

Skyla looked up at me with gentle eyes, then went back to reading. "Was found crying out in a barn by the demon Drusilla." She paused, and when she spoke again her voice had dropped. "Was bitten and turned July tenth, eighteen-eighty." She paused, cleared her throat, and went back to reading at her normal voice level. "Along with Drusilla and fellow demons, Angelus and Darla, murdered almost half the population of Europe. Earned the nickname 'Spike' due to his habit of torturing people with railroad spikes.

Also known for killing two Slayers. One Tye-lee in China during the Boxer Rebellion, and one Nicki Wood in nineteen-seventy-seven." She stopped, and looked me up and down, probably studying the black duster I had stolen from Nicki after I had snapped her neck. (I had the sudden urge to shrug it off and abandon it on the floor)

She blinked and went back to reading. "Third attempted Slayer he tried to kill, Buffy Anne Summers, managed to fight him off."

I couldn't help but flinch at the mention of the Slayer.

Skyla didn't look up, but I could tell by the brief flash of sympathy in her eyes that she notice.

"While planning on how to kill Buffy, he was captured by the Government, and had a chip placed in his head, rendering him unable to attack and feed on humans. Later on though, he discovered he _could _attack demons, so to be able to fight _something _again, he joined Slayer Buffy Summers," She paused. "And eventually fell in love with her."

"Aww!" Diane cooed, earning glares from me and Skyla. She shrank back a little. "Sorry."

Skyla continued on. "Eventually entered a sexual relationship with Buffy. One night though, Buffy refused." She hesitated for a moment, looking up at me with a sad, apologetic glance. "Not accepting this, he unsuccessfully tried to rape her. Slowly, the guilt of his attempted crime began to eat him alive." She gazed at the book a moment longer, then she silently closed it. She didn't need to continue, we all knew what happened next.

"So," I said. "You saw all the horrible things I've done, not to mention I died without a soul. So I repeat; why am I here?"

Skyla was quiet for a moment. "Most people wouldn't do what you did."

"What do you mean?"

Most people who committed or tried to commit the crime you did wouldn't think twice about it. And they _certainly _wouldn't take their own life for the victim."

"So I killed myself, and bam! I'm in Heaven?"

She hesitated. "More or less..." She murmured slowly.

I raised an eyebrow.

She looked over at me. "I accepted you, not only because you made the ultimate sacrifice for the one you love, but also because before your transformation into a Vampire, you were a sweet, kind person. Perfect Angel materiel." She paused again. "But..." She murmured softly, almost to herself. "You _did _torture and murder for over a century..."

"Miss Skyla," Diane said quietly. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Skyla didn't answer for a moment. Then she quickly shook her head. "No. Of course not." (Was that doubt I saw in her eyes?) She gave us a small smile. "Diane, please show William where he's staying."

Diane nodded, and ducked out of the room, me following.

"I really need to tell her what I like to be called." I mumbled, scowling.

She laughed softly. "Save your breath. She's a proper girl, always calling everyone by their full names." She looked over at me and smiled. "Most people call me Di, but she calls me Diane. My friend, Delilah, everyone calls her Deli*****besides Skyla. Same for my older brother, Caleb, most people call him Cale, but not Skyla. And, as you can see, she's going to call you William instead of Spike."

I grimaced. "Fantastic." I growled.

She giggled at the look on my face. "Don't worry," She said. "Everyone else will probably call you whatever you prefer." She paused. "Besides Cale." She hissed under her breath.

As I let her voice fade into the background, I let my thoughts wander. Me? An Angel? I had always thought that when or if I died, I'd just go straight to Hell. I had never, _ever _thought that I'd end up in Heaven, let alone as an Angel.

"Spike. Spike!" Diane snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking quickly, snapping out of my daze.

She smiled. "This is your room." She said, gesturing to the door she had apparently led me to.

"Oh," I murmured, not really knowing what else to say. (If I could, I'd be blushing like hell right now...)

She laughed. "You really need to pay more attention!" She giggled. "Go inside, take a look."

I hesitantly turned the know, and pushed the door open, my mouth hit the floor.

The room was completely decked out in black and red. The walls were jet black with a dark red trim. My bed was a black oak coffin lined with blood red silk. Next to the window was a black mahogany desk with a small red lamp and a red leather chair. In the back left corner was a large empty black bookshelf with red shelves.

"I-But-How?" I choked out.

"Remember my friend I mentioned, Deli? Well she can do a _lot _in a little time. As for everything else, the blank walls, empty desk and shelf, well, you can do what you want with it." She paused and giggled. "Mind you, I'd keep your door closed. I don't think the other Angels would take one of their own living like a Vampire too well."

I took a step inside the room, quietly looking around.

Diane chuckled. "I think I'll leave you alone for a while." She said softly, closing the door.

I stood there for a moment longer, then I quietly strolled over to the window, pulling the red velvet curtains open, and staring out it with a vacant sigh.

_Oh Pet..._I thought, my thoughts instantly wandering to Buffy. _Please forgive me, for everything._

**A.N; Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna beat me with a baseball bat it was so horrible? Please R&R!**

***Delilah's nickname is pronounced De-lie**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Blond Vampires**

**Jalice**

**:D **


	5. If You Only Knew

**A.N: Welcome to another installment of **_**COA! **_**Today, we get to read a song-fic chapter in the P.O.V of everyone's favorite Slayer, Buffy! Please enjoy this somewhat angst-y song-fic chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer; If I owned BtVS, Drusilla and Cecily would have died horrible, painful deaths at the hands of Spike. If I owned Shinedown, They would come to perform in my hometown -_-**

**(Buffy's P.O.V)**

"Do you think she'll be O.K?" I could hear Willow murmur.

"I don't know Wills..." Xander mumbled. "She was completely unresponsive the whole way home."

"She's probably in shock." Giles said quietly.

"C'mon." Angel murmured. "Let's leave her alone. I need to check on Ember anyway."

I could hear their footsteps get father away, and I heard the door shut quietly behind them.

I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes as the image of Spike staking himself flashed through my mind. I let out a soft little whimper, curling up into a ball under the covers. I was shivering as if I was lying on a block of ice though I was wrapped in blanket after blanket.

_If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you<br>If you only knew  
>I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you<em>

I could feel my sanity slipping away, I was barely hanging on by a thread. I wish he would have known I would've sacrificed my own beating heart before I lost him.

_I still hold on to the letters you returned  
>I swear I've lived and learned<em>

I slipped my hand under my pillow and my fingertips brushed the soft worn paper of the long white envelope. My hand tightened around the first, last, and only letter he had ever written me. It felt like I had lived a hundred times over, and I had to learn what it's like to lose someone I loved just as many times.

_It's four o' three  
>And I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me  
>I toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing I still believe in is you  
>If you only knew<em>

I flipped over onto my side, and I stared at the flashing green neon numbers. _4:03._

I sighed. There was no way I'd be able to fall to sleep without him lying next to me. I hadn't even realized how used I had gotten to sleeping in his arms, falling into a relaxed sleep as he whispered in my ear how much he loved me. Even though I hadn't realized he was telling the truth until it was too late.

I flipped back over. The feeling if grief was beginning to choke me, it was as if I had slipped underwater and I couldn't resurface, and, the thing was, did I even want to? Though, if I did fall into the dark, I know I'd want Spike to be the one to claim me. I didn't care if I ended up in Heaven or Hell, just wanted to be with him again.

_'Oh Spike...' _I thought brokenly. _'If you only knew...'_

_If you only knew  
>How many times I counted all the words that went wrong<br>If you only knew  
>How I refuse to let you go even when you're gone<em>

I wish he knew how I couldn't stop counting how many times I had counted how many times one of our conversations had gone wrong. I sniffled, trying to fight back the tears. I just couldn't deal with the fact that he was really dead. Gone. No longer here.

_I don't regret any days I spent  
>Nights we shared<br>Or letters that I sent_

Despite everything I had ever said to him, I didn't regret any days I spent thinking about him, nights we had together, or letters that I had sent him. (Though I had only gotten one responce)

_It's four o' three  
>And I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me  
>I toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing I still believe in is you  
>If you only knew<em>

I flipped back over, unable to find a comfortable position. I couldn't help from looking over at the spot next to me, and flinching when I saw it was empty. (Though I was already fully aware of that.) I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes again. I just wanted him lying at my side again.

_If you only knew..._

_I still hold on to the letters you returned  
>You helped me live and learn<em>

_It's four o' three  
>And I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me  
>I toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing I still believe in is you_

_(If I drown tonight, bring me back to life  
>If I drown tonight, bring me back to life)<br>I still believe in you  
>If you only knew<em>

I sighed, slowly swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I dragged myself over to the window and looked up to the starry sky, clutching his letter to my chest. A tear escaped from the corner of my eyes, ran down my face, and splashed onto the floor.

Spike...I love you.

Please come home.

**A.N; This was my pathetic attempt at angst. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**Peace, Love, and Blond Vampires**

**Jalice**

**:D**

**Song; If You Only Knew by Shinedown**


	6. Guardian

**A.N: **_**VampireLuver Productions **_**proudly presents...**_**COA,**_** chapter five! **

**Disclaimer; If I owned BtVS, Spike and Buffy would have actually gotten married in **_**Something Blue**_

**(Spike's P.O.V)**

"Spike. Spike, time to get up..._Spike!"_

I shot up straight in bed. "Wha-?"

Diane was leaning against my bed, giving me her apparently trademark small smile. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

I yawned, looking at her. "What's with the early morning wakeup call?" I growled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Early? Spike, it's 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Remember Di," A giggly voice said behind her. "He must have been living on a Vampire's schedule until now."

I craned my neck to look behind Diane, and I saw the source of sweet little girl voice.

It was obvious she was in her teens (Nineteen maybe?) But she was _tiny, _not even five foot. She had long caramel brown hair and sparking grey eyes. Her wings were a few sizes smaller than Diane's and they were white and pale pink.

"Hi!" She chirped. "I'm Delilah, but _please _call me Deli."

I blinked. "_You're _Delilah?"

She nodded.

I looked over at Diane. "This little creature designed my room with in a hour?"

She nodded and shrugged. "She may be small, but her hyperness makes up for it."

As if to prove Diane's point, Deli was practically bouncing as she spoke. "Well Di, are you gonnna tell him?"

"Hush!" Diane quickly silenced the hyperactive Angel.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Diane sighed, and shot Deli a look that screamed; _Thanks a freaking lot! _Which made Deli just laugh.

Diane let out her breath in an annoyed puff, and looked over at me. "Skyla has decided your role."

"Role?"

"If you're going to be a Guardian, Gatekeeper, or if you're just going to be a regular Angel for all eternity.

I blinked, this information not yet sinking completely in.

"Well come on, get dressed, we need to go!" Deli said, actually beginning to bounce.

"He only has the clothes he died in Deli." Diane pointed out patiently.

"Oh," Deli stopped for a second, then started right back up. "Well then come on!" She giggled, skipping out the door.

I looked at Diane, and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Does she have an off button?"

"Sadly, no." She sighed. "But, she does have a point. We do need to go." She paused and looked over at me. "Fix your hair first, it looks like a rat's nest."

"And how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Bathroom." She nodded tords the small door in the back. "Mirror. Use it."

I had to resist the urge to break out laughing." "A mirror? Honestly? Do you honestly think that can be of _any _use to me?"

She smiled gently. "Follow me." She sad, walking tords the bathroom door.

I climbed out of the coffin, and trailed after her/

She pushed open the door, clicked on the light, and stepped inside. "Come on."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going in there.

She shook her head. "Coward." She murmured, then she grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of the mirror. I quickly turned my head away.

"Spike," She said softly. "Look."

I shyly looked up at the mirror out of the corner of my eye, and my head snapped up.

A man, about twenty-seven with messy bleach-blond hair stared back at me with, wide shocked ice blue eyes. He was dressed in torn jeans and a tattered black shirt drenched in blood.

Me.

I blinked slowly as I raised my hand to touch the cool glass, watching in shock as my reflection copied me.

"Well?" Diane asked, grinning. "What do you think?"

"How?" I asked softly, not taking my eyes of the mirror.

She laughed. "You're not a Vampire anymore. You're not the soulless monster you once were. Therefore, you have a reflection.

I couldn't help by smile. It was weird, seeing my reflection for the first time in over a century, weird, but nice.

"Now, as I was saying, straighten up." She smiled again. "I don't want you looking like a mess in Skyla's presence."

I nodded once, picking up the black sitting on the counter, and I began to quickly run it through my matted hair.

About five minutes later, Diane was leading me down the hall. "Now, when we get there, be careful." She warned. "A lot of them are ready to accept you, but a few of them refuse to because of what you were before your death." She looked over her shoulder at me. "They'll be looking for _any_ reason to tell Skyla you don't belong here." She scowled, and I heard her growl; "Cale," under her breath.

She led me to the end of the hall to a lard cherry wood door. She smiled over at me, and pushed it open.

I took one step inside, and my mouth dropped.

The room was twice the size of Skyla's room, and it was a pure gleaming white. Sunlight was streaming down from the glass ceiling, beaming down on the large silver table centered in the room. There were sixteen chairs surrounding it. Seven on one side, seven on the other, and one on each end. Each chair held an Angel except for one (I'm guessing it was Diane's)

Skyla saw us, and waved us in with a smile. "Come on now, don't keep us waiting."

"Yeah," A boy Angel sneered. "You've avoided death long enough, no need to keep us waiting any longer."

"Hey Cale?" Diane said cheerfully, leading me into the room. "Shut up."

The boy, Cale narrowed his dark brown eyes, sharply turning his head away from his sister, flipping his blood red hair in the process. "He doesn't belong here." He growled. "He's a monster, a killer." He looked over at me and smirked. "A demon sent straight out of Hell."

"That's quite enough Caleb." Skyla said.

Cale smiled innocently. "Why? I'm just telling the truth. Not my fault he's one of the Damned."

"Caleb!" Skyla snapped sharply. "Enough!"

Cale closed his mouth, and leaned back in his seat, but I could still see the smug look he flashed me.

"Don't worry." The boy sitting next to Cale said smirking. "Cale's just jelious that you've gotten more attention in a day then he's gotten the whole time he's been here."

Cale's gaze snapped to the boy. "At least my father loved me enough that he didn't kill me!"

The boy's lips curled in a snarl. "At least the girl I loved didn't leave me for a demon!"

"Why you little..." Cale growled, beginning to rise from his seat.

"Ashton! Caleb!" Skyla snapped, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "Enough! Sit down and be quiet!"

Ashton and Cale slowly settled in their seats, grumbling to themselves.

Skyla sighed, and looked over at me. "I apologize for that."

I shrugged. "No problem. Kinda reminds me of me and my little sister when I got on her nerves." I smiled, earning a chuckled from everyone. (Excluding Cale who just glared at me)

Skyla smiled. "Right. Now, getting back on track, I'm guessing Diane has told you why I called you here."

"She said you had decide my role?" I said slowly, making it sound like a question.

She nodded. "Correct. Most Angels have a role. Some are Gatekeepers who decide who comes in out of Heaven, hence the name. Some are Guardians who protect those they are assigned to, retrieve them when they die, and retrieve those who have died without a Guardian. And some are just regular Angels who are free to wander about Heaven for all eternity." She looked over at me. "And we have chosen you to be one of the first two."

I was silent as she walked tords me. "William, I want you to join the Guardian Counsil."

My eyes widened. Me? Of all people? A Guardian Angel? "Me?" I asked in shock.

She chuckled. "Yes. You. Your Demon life has made you fierce and tough, but your human life made you sweet and gentle."

Cale scoffed behind her.

She glared at him, then continued. "I think you would do a wonderful job keeping someone safe."

I shrugged. "Ok. So who's my assignment? Some poor defenseless kid? A solider? Or have you even picked someone for me to guard yet?"

Skyla looked down. "No," She murmured softly. "We _have _chosen who you will be protecting..."

"And that would be...?"

She gulped, and looked up at me with nervous eyes. "William," She said softly. "You have been assigned to guard Miss Buffy Anne Summers..."


	7. No Choice

**A.N; Welcome back! Last time on **_**COA, **_**we met Ashton, Caleb, and Skyla, all of whom will be very important to the future of this story and the possible sequel ;)**

**Disclaimer; I sat quietly in the restaurant, sipping on my water when I heard a voice behind me. "Haley Ortiz?" I smiled, turning around. "Joss Whedon." He slid into the seat across from me. I lowered the glass. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "Well, I'm just going to come out and say it. You're a fantastic writer, and I'd like to give you all rights to **_**Buffy; The Vampire Slayer." **_**I quietly sipped on the drink again. "All rights..." I mused softly. "That includes Spike." He added. I looked over at him. "Well Joss, as much as I appreciate the offer, I'm much happier writing fanfics about your amazing cast of characters, so I'm going to have to decline." I stood up. "But, I think I **_**will **_**take you up on your Spike offer. I'll pick him up around two tomorrow afternoon, Kay?"  
>Ok...I totally just lied there...Truth is, I've never even come close to owning BtVS, and probably never will...sigh.<strong>

**(Spike's P.O.V)**

The whole room fell silent...except for Cale who began to howl with laughter. "Oh, that's great Skyla!" He laughed. "I didn't think you were going to punish him!"

Skyla looked over at him. "It is not meant to be a punishment."

"What else can it be?" A medium skinned girl with long black hair asked softly.

"Rosalina," Skyla sighed, turning to face the girl. "Understand this. Miss Summers is miserable. William's suicide has had _quite _the effect on her. She needs an Angel right now." She turned to look at me. "And what better Angel to watch over her than the one who's death effected her so greatly?"

I scoffed. "I don't see why my death would upset her so much." I growled. "She should be _happy_ I'm out of her life for good."

Skyla blinked. "Not true."

Deli shook her head. "Oh Spike," She said. "You should see her. She's so sad. Won't come out of her room, won't get out of bed, won't talk to _anyone, _she cries herself to sleep and then she'll wake up a few hours later screaming." She paused. "She misses you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see why. After all the things I've done to her..." I trailed off. "She shouldn't be crying over a monster like me."

"Damn right she shouldn't." Cale growled under his breath.

Skyla shot him a glare that could pierce like a dagger, then gave me a softer look. "William," She said gently. "She needs you right now, in one way or another. And I think you should go down there and help her."

"Yeah," Cale said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just let him play with her heart a little more, that's a _brilliant _plan."

"Shut up Cale!" Ashton and Diane snapped in sync.

Skyla went on as if she didn't hear the commotion behind her. "Buffy is miserable, depressed, and on the verge of being catatonic. She needs someone to protect and comfort her, even if she's not aware that person is there. That's a Guardian Angel's job." She looked over at me with sharp eyes. "That's _your _job."

I shook my head. "No. I can't protect her. If you haven't noticed, I staked myself to get _away_ from her. I can't interfere in her life anymore." I went quiet for a moment. "I've messed it up enough..."

"Spike," Diane said, her voice borderline annoyed. "You don't have much of a choice. She _needs _you right now. You have to go."

I was quiet for a moment. I was just about to argue again...then I realized that Skyla was going to get me guarding Buffy even if she had to drag me down herself. "You said that she won't be aware I'm there, right?"

She nodded. "Correct. She will be aware of a presence of some type, but she will not be able to see you, hear you, she will not even know that it is you."

I hesitated, then sighed. "Fine." I murmured. "I'll do it."

A small smile came to the Head Guardian's lips. "Wonderful." She turned to Diane. "Diane, please help William prepare for his descent to Earth."

She nodded. "Yes Miss Skyla." She turned to me and smiled, an amused glimmer in her eyes. "Come on Spike," She giggled. "I'll show you your uniform."

"No, No, No! There is no way I'm wearing _this!"_

"You don't have a choice." Diane said, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing.

I studied the snow white dress shirt, white pants, and white shoes in the mirror once more and turned to face her. "No. Now way. Not a chance."

Diane smiled. "You're an Angel now Spike. You kinda _have _to wear this. No more black."

I let out an annoyed groan, which just caused the laugh Diane had been holding back to tear out of her throat.

"Glad to be of amusement." I growled.

She smiled again. "Come on." She said. "You have a job to do."


End file.
